


Day 1

by godamnarmsrace



Series: Robron Prison Release Advent Calendar [14]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron loves his husband, Fluffy, M/M, Robert being a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 04:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godamnarmsrace/pseuds/godamnarmsrace
Summary: @hail-the-angel asked: Ok, so my sister and I were talking and we realised we have no idea where Noah is. And with Chas, Charity and Liv gone, Rob is the only one living in the pub atm, so I was wondering if you could write something with Robert taking care of him? Or just some interaction with them both because Robert has been left in charge. But the incident didn’t happen in my head so yeah, lol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> unedited.

Aaron had been home for two days before he actually noticed that Noah was even in the pub with them.  He felt horrible but a lot had been going on and his head was all still mixed up from being inside.

When he came down for breakfast and found Robert and Noah already in the kitchen eating he stopped to marvel at the strange sight.

“So, you’re going to go to school today, right? Or else you end up being home schooled here with Liv when she gets back,” Robert said pointing the piece of bacon he was holding at Noah as if to make his point.

“I said I would. Is Aaron okay?” Noah asked taking a bite of toast.

Robert let a deep sigh that had his entire body shuddering and Aaron had no idea that Robert was still concerned for his welfare. “He’s home but I honestly don’t think any of us are going to be really okay for a while yet. Too many bad things have happened in such a short time and we have not had the time to talk about most of it let alone process it,” Robert replied once again shocking Aaron with how candid he was being with Noah. “Are you okay? Your mum is back, how’s that going?”

Noah pulled a face before responding, “She might as well still be away. She doesn’t even notice me unless it suits her.”

“I know what it’s like to be an afterthought in your own family. You can always come to me okay? If you need something or just want to talk,” Robert offered over his coffee.

“Thanks, Robert.  It’s been like a proper family the last few weeks, you, me and Liv but now Liv’s gone and The Mill is almost done and you and Aaron are going to move out and I’ll go back to being invisible again,” Noah said abandoning his breakfast his face drawn with sadness.

Aaron watched as Robert reached out across the table and put his hand on Noah’s arm. “You will always be welcome at Mill Noah, be it for a visit or to stay,” Robert said with a shrug.

“But what about Aaron, he might not what me hanging around,” Noah asked looking forlorn and so young sitting across from his husband. Aaron hated that he’d made Noah feel unwelcome in any way. He was just a kid he didn’t deserve it.

Aaron was just about to step into the room and say something but Robert beat him to it, “You’re a Dingle. You're family and I might still only be learning what that all entails but I’m pretty sure it means you can always count on us.  We might let you down sometimes, but we will always be here if you need us, okay?”

Noah still looked unsure but he nodded his head, got up from the table and grabbed his school bag. Robert grabbed a hold of his arm again stopping him from leaving. “I mean it, Noah, if you can’t stay here for some reason you will have a place at ours always, okay?”

Emotion choked Aaron as he watched his cousin embrace his husband. “Thanks, Robert,” he said with a quick squeeze barely giving Robert time to return his affection and then he was hurrying out of the room so quickly he didn’t even notice Aaron standing in the other doorway.

If everyone could only see this side of Robert, the side he bared to very few Aaron included then they would understand why Aaron loved him so much and couldn’t bear to be without him.

“I hope you don’t mind, it seems I’m collecting strays,” Robert said when he finally noticed Aaron standing there.

 Aaron went to his husband. “I love you,” was the only response Aaron could give under the circumstances. His eyes searched Robert’s and found an answering love there, he kissed his husband mainly just because he could but more importantly because he couldn’t do anything else and he didn’t want to.


End file.
